A Place to Be
by albertadreams
Summary: JISA/SETS IN SHORTLY AFTER S10E05/SOMETHING TO PROVE – To make it work there need to be changes
1. Chapter 1

**A Place to Be**

JISA/set shortly after s10e05/Something to prove – To make it work there need to be changes

(Okay you guys. Here's a new one for you. Maybe some of you remember that I have already started to write the story "a place to be" - until my computer thought 'yay, lets trash it!'. It's always hard for me to restart something I have already put work in but I really wanted this story to happen. So I started all new and actually like it. I hope you do too! It will be a shorter story which mean maybe 2-3 chapters.  
As always: English is not my native language, pls excuse any grammatical mistakes.)

Chapter 1

The sun rose behind the mountains and illuminated the rough landscape which spread like a carpet at the foot of the mountains.  
Rocks. Trees. A Stream. And a little wooden cottage that was seated lonely a few meters next to the river, almost hidden among a few evergreens which branches hung so low that they nearly touched the roof of the cabin.  
With the break of a new day the life inside of the cabin rose as well. Not much yet, but enough for Jack to sit comfortably in the only rocking chair that the little place held, in his hand a mug of steaming hot coffee. He was gently rocking back and forth with his legs crossed. The quiet creaking filled the small room. It wasn't spacious but definitely told a big story with all the furniture and decoration in it. Besides the cozy atmosphere the interior looked quite archaic and reminded more of some kind of dusty museum than a place to live. There was one wooden table with three chairs standing in the middle of the room, a cabinet, a sink and a wood burning stove on either side of it. A rather small double bed was squeezed into the adjacent room which extended the cabin by just a couple meters. In terms of furniture that was about it. There was not much more space to put any more into the cabin. The rest were things that decorated the walls or shelves here and there. Old photographs, burnt down candles, a guitar, records and its appertaining record player, an old fashioned cowboy hat, fishermen gear and a few more things that were covered in dust. All in all the fishing cabin looked pretty crammed but this didn't diminish the accuracy of the chosen things that one could find. They all had a story to tell and if one looked close enough he would notice that the tiny house once belonged to a small family – a young brown haired woman, a guy that looked like Jack in his younger years and a little blond girl. Those were the photographs that decorated the walls but it was obvious that their time was long gone. The man in the rocking chair had aged. Aged about forty years. His hair turned gray over the years and a mustache had grown on his face which showed the one or the other wrinkle. His skin was slightly withered by the seasons of the year and the hard work he did over all this time. The light gray eyes were full of wisdom and knowledge . With an almost unnoticeable, yet meaningful glimmer they were set on the woman that lay in the bed opposite of him. It wasn't the woman that was shown on the pictures. Instead of brown hair, blond loose strands were spread over the pillow on which her head rested. She was younger than Jack, her skin flawless yet the corner of her eyes showing the faintest sign of age as well. Lisa looked peaceful while she was sleeping on her back, her head turned to the side and her body covered in a red blanket which however didn't reach all the way up and thus exposed her bare shoulders and arms.  
Jack had been watching her for awhile now. He always woke early due to the morning chores that needed to be done on the ranch. However, since he spent the night in the fishing cabin there was nothing to do except for getting dressed and brew a kettle of fresh coffee to start the day. Of course, he could have just stayed in bed with her, pulled her in his arms and nestle his face into her hair, but Jack usually got a headache once he tried to sleep in or the like. So instead of running around with pain all day he chose to get his blood running and sit by the foot of the bed, taking some time to think. Think about her, him, them.  
They were married for two years by now and although their relationship worked better than they imagined, doubts were rising between them lately. No, they weren't doubting their love for each other but the life they led as a married couple. It was not traditional with them living at separate places and being apart most of the time due to their jobs. It was nothing they worried about until Lisa's aunt Evelyn came around to pay a visit. Except for Lisa's nephew Ben, Jack had never met any of her relatives. Over all those years they spent together he knew only little about her family. She seldom talked about it and if so it was always a stressful topic. Jack tried to understand but deep down he was giving her space to find the right time to talk about it herself. Meeting Evelyn was a nice surprise first but pretty quickly turned into an uncomfortable situation for everyone in the family. She was skeptical and critical, especially towards him. Clearly, she had a different conception of who her niece was married to and what life she lived. Although Lisa was bravely fighting for the choices she made and they both managed to prove that their love was real, they couldn't help but feel the repercussions of aunt Evelyn's visit. The separated living situation topic kept popping up and caused discussions and arguments between them and the rest of the Heartland family. As much as they both wanted and needed more time together they seldom had the chance due to the always crowed ranch house which was the reason why Jack and Lisa ended up at the fishing cabin yesterday night. -  
It nearly became a total disaster. It was the same course of events as always. They were planning to go out for dinner. Lou got called into Maggies. They were asked to look after Katie. Lisa asked Amy and Georgie to step in for them. Of course the girls themselves had already other plans for the evening and so they were about to babysit yet another time. Jack didn't doubt one second that his wife loved to help and to spent time with Katie. Yet, he already noticed that she was stressed and tensed up lately. Something told him that she wasn't open to help this time. He was right. Lisa started to oppose which clearly came unexpected for Lou and everyone else. It all ended in a fight which involved the whole family yelling at one another. Jack had no idea whom to side with so he chose the only way out by pulling their jackets from the rag, grabbed Lisa by the hand and without another word pulled her out of the house, towards his truck where he pushed her gently but determined onto the passenger seat. It was clear to him that they needed to get away from everyone else to safe their relationship and it was clear to him that they needed to do something about it on a more regular basis.  
The drive went silently which gave them time to process what happened and to calm down. When they arrived at the cabin it was already late and dark. After all the trouble and heartache it didn't take them long to end up entwined in each others arms and find back together. After all love was what bound them together and so far it had withstood all the downs they went through over the last ten years. It always was there to catch them when they fell. It was not only relieving but also something both of them were very grateful for. So they spent the night in that too small double bed, healing their emotional wounds but certain things were still left unsaid and it was urgent to talk about them.  
The sun just rose high enough to send its rays through the small gap of the nearly shut window curtains. Little dust particles became visible which danced through the air only to fall onto the many objects that were already covered in a layer of dust. A sunbeam softly hit against Lisa's face and caused her to shift slightly. In the morning light her skin and hair glimmered almost golden. She looked like an angel. An angel that had fallen from the sky only to be with him. After ten years Jack still couldn't understand why she chose him. From all the men that walked in and out her life, why him. He had nothing to offer. Nothing much. He couldn't even keep up with her. Although their break up lay in the past and he wouldn't change his decision to marry her, the worry about their age difference was still there and haunted his day and night dreams. Jack was aware that Lisa wasn't open to talk about it but some day that topic would get a hold of them. He was older than her. He thought about things like that.  
With the sun still in her face Lisa woke up slowly. Her eyes struggled with the brightness before she lifted a hand to cover them. The other one moved over to reach for him but landed on an empty space on the bed. Jack smiled and took another sip of his coffee. She was such a sleepy head in the morning whereas he was up and about within minutes. It never took him long. He could see the frown on her face. With an heavy sigh Lisa started to sit up, holding on to the blanket and pulling it with her. The sunbeam now hit the area on her upper body. It took her a bit to get used to the light and adjust her focus but eventually spotted him sitting at the end of the bed, gazing at her.  
Their eyes met.  
Jack's smile broadened.  
Her frown deepened.  
She couldn't quite figure what he was doing there. Fair enough. After all Jack made sure she usually never noticed when he watched her. It was something that he did pretty often lately but knew that she might feel uncomfortable and he was right. Now that she understood, one eyebrow went up, her expression skeptical.  
"How long have you been sitting there?", her voice was raspy from the sleep.  
"A bit.", was all he said and it was enough to let her drop her gaze and start fumbling with pieces of fluff, her mind lost in thoughts.  
Since when had she become so insecure about herself? She used to be confident and bold but since aunt Evelyn's visit and the recent arguments with the Heartland family Lisa seemed to get more and more pensive. He wasn't really sure why. He just knew that he didn't like it.  
Jack put his mug aside and stood up to walk over to the bed and take a seat next to her legs.  
The bed creaked under his weight.  
One hand reached for hers to stop them from fiddling with the fabric, the other found it's way up and brushed a few loose hairs back behind her ear. This caused her to look up.  
Her eyes so deep and blue like the sea.  
Her lips so slim and delicate.  
Her skin still golden in the sunlight.  
"You are beautiful.", he whispered and leaned in to press his lips against her cheek, not missing out to linger there for a bit longer. He would never get enough of her.  
When he drew back her expression had turned into that typical Lisa face that would say 'typical men' - the pointed lips, the slight roll in her eye. It made him smirk.  
It was obvious that a place and some time apart from everybody else had a good impact on their relationship. It felt much more intense and emotional, free from any expectations and pressure. Definitely something to have more often. There needed to be a solution. Maybe the solution was already there. Right here.  
Jack tired to wrap his head around the idea that just came up while his eyes were set on their melted hands in her lap. If Heartland wasn't the place where they could find peace and Fairfield was definitely not the place where he could find peace than there had to be something else. No, not some expensive vacation house on the other side of the planet and not some other property in the States. Maybe it was much closer to both of them than they had ever been looking for. It wasn't big. It wasn't glamours, but it was all he could offer.  
"So, I think I've come to a decision.", Jack started while he was still thinking it through. There was a pause where she waited for him to go on and explain, but he was lost in thoughts.  
"What about?", she asked quietly.  
Maybe it was stupid.  
Maybe it was crazy.  
Maybe she wouldn't like it.  
But, no. It was a good idea. He wondered why he hadn't come up with it sooner. When he looked up he met her questioning eyes. It was best to take a little detour and explain from the beginning. It would probably make more sense.  
"I think I have never really told you the story of this little fishing cabin, have I?"  
Another pause rose up between them in which Lisa was trying to figure out where he was going with this.  
"No. No, you haven't."  
"Well, my great-grandfather built it. Many years ago. I was just a little lad back then but it fascinated me how one man could built an entire house with nothing more than his hands and his tools... It took him some time. Especially since I had the great ability to bombard him with questions and keep him off the work.", he chuckled slightly with these old memories in his head and she joined in quietly.  
"He was a good fisherman, liked to be up here for days in a row. So it was just reasonable to have a place he could sleep in... It drove everybody nuts because... well, we had to take over all his work at the ranch. But would come up here every time he needed to get away from the fast-changing life. On my 18th birthday, shortly before he died, he gave me this cabin. I had to promise him to share it with the people I love... For a long time I wasn't really sure what he meant and I wouldn't come up here anyway. Rodeo was much more fun these days. But then I met Lyndy and I quickly learned what it meant to share something. It wasn't just the place I had to share, it was the time of togetherness. So, I gave this cabin to Lyndy on the day of our wedding. She was obsessed with it, always found the best inspiration for her songs up here and even after Marion was born she came here...dragging the girl along. With age Marion wasn't so fond of it – always complained that she'd rather stay with the ponies down by the ranch.", they both laughed again but after a few seconds Jack became quiet and his expression changed.  
"Well, after Lyndy died I spread her ashes into the river because... I knew she wanted me to.", Jack stopped. He needed a moment to let the words and the memories pass by. Lisa squeezed his hand empathetically, knowing how much he missed her at times.  
Yet, he suddenly looked up with an determined face.  
"I want you to have it.", he said plainly.  
Her eyes wide. Her mouth open. She was dumbstruck.  
"Wha-?"  
"I am giving the cabin to you."  
"Jack.", she breathed almost not audible, her head shaking slightly in disbelief.  
"Listen, we both know how hard it is to find some time for ourselves, right? Maybe this it it. Maybe it's the fishing cabin that could be our place. We don't have to travel, we don't have to pack any things. We can just take the truck and drive up here whenever we like. We don't even have to tell anyone." he added jokingly which caused her to relax a bit and smile.  
"So, what do you say?"  
But instead of agreeing enthusiastically, Lisa was still shaking her head and searching for the right words.  
"I...I...I...Jack, it's Lyndy's place. I know how much it still means to you because...because it is the only place where she kind of lives on...I don't want you to give up on her."  
He would have never expected her saying that. After all Lyndy wasn't a topic they usually talked about or rather he talked about. It always felt uncomfortable to dig into old memories although there were quiet a few good ones. Yes, after all those years he still loved Lyndy. He still loved her as his first wife. But time brought a lot of change and he knew that Lyndy was gone. He got closure and he found a new beginning. With Lisa. That she respected his loss and especially Lyndy herself was something he really appreciated. She was so thoughtful, so kind and honest. He loved her for all those traits but it also worried him. If she presumed that she wasn't as important to him as Lyndy was then this misapprehension needed to be put right.  
"I am not giving up on her, Lis. She will always be a part of it. But I also don't want to give up on you." Now it was him squeezing her hand.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know that the life we share isn't all satisfying for you. But you know, I love you. I probably can't offer you much Lisa...so please let me just give you this one little thing."  
Silence filled the air and he could see tears glimmering in her eyes as they were locked with his. She obviously was really touched by what he said.  
"Oh Jack.", her voice was a bit shaky. "You have given me so much more already.", she pulled him into a hug. His arm immediately run around her and his palm landed on the warm skin of her back as he held her against him.  
"I love the life we have together.", she whispered, a tear dropped onto her hand that lay on his shoulder.  
Through the wooden door the muffled cry of an eagle pierced through the silence in the cabin. It was a morning call and reminded them of the life that was happening outside these wooden walls. With the start of a new day things needed to be done and since that little trip to the fishing cabin came quite spontaneous yesterday night, it was time to head back into civilization soon.  
Although he would prefer to stay a bit longer, Jack released his grip around her and leaned back. With another creak of the bed, he stood up to walk over to the cabinet and get a clean mug. While he was busy to pour her some coffee he resumed the idea he actually had in his mind. It was still unclear if Lisa agreed to take on the fishing cabin.  
"Look, the cabin needs a bit of an upgrade anyway and who could do it better than you, huh?", he said, stirring the content in the mug and saw how Lisa was taking a moment to let her eyes wander through the room – her head probably already full of ideas and plans of how to make the place more livable. It caused a smile on his lips. That was his Lisa. She was finally back in her element which was evidence enough that Jack had done the right thing. Although change was always a hard thing to cope with, giving Lisa this little opportunity to create something for just the two of them felt good and put every worry into the background.  
"I think you are right.", she said and ripped him from his thoughts. Jack looked up smiling. He was glad that she agreed. When he himself looked through the room one more time, every little object that was placed into the cabin seemed to look back at him. Their individual stories echoed through his head and he almost found himself backing out the offer. The change was here. Old against new. Time against time. But no. He once made a promise and he would keep it. Share it with the ones you love. And he will.  
Yet, maybe there was a chance to combine past, present and future. Old things didn't have to make way for new things. They could just merge together. Play as one. Like Jack and Lisa did. Like their marriage worked. Over all those years.  
Jack started to walk over to the bed, the coffee for his wife in his hand.  
"But-", he started and Lisa listened up.  
"But here comes the deal.", he carried on and on his short way to her he took the record that was laying on the little table next to the record player. A dark-haired young woman who held a guitar in her hands was displayed on the front cover – Lyndy Bartlett it said above the picture.  
With his eyes on it, Jack sat back down onto the bed next to Lisa and handed the mug over to her. She was still waiting for him to go on.  
"There are a few things here that need to stay... important things.", he looked up and met her eyes that had been watching him with an almost painful expression. She knew how much the cabin with everything in it meant to him and she would never go so far to get rid of it. When she married him, Lisa knew that he came with a longer history than anybody else and it was still part of him. Part of him which she loved as much as the story he was currently writing with her. She saw it as her responsibility to respect the life he lived before she entered and besides that – combining old stuff with modern furniture and decoration was something she could already picture in her head.  
"I think it is a fantastic idea.", Lisa said and reached for his hand to squeeze it.  
"But-", she repeated with the same pitch he had been using a few minutes ago.  
Now it was his turn to listen up.  
"I will need your help.", with that she took a sip of her coffee, looking over the rim at him like a business woman. Jack started to chuckle.  
"Count me in."

(Thx for reading. I am working on the next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

(Yes, I know ...this took like 4ever haha! I am really sorry, again. But while writing I realized that I had no idea where I wanted the story to go. Well, the beginning was in my head and I know what the end should be like, but the middle part wasn't there yet so I tried to figure it out while writing and this it the result of it. hope u like it. enjoy :)  
Again, sry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar.)

Chapter 2

Months were spent at the fishing cabin. Not daily but as often as it was possible besides the busy work that needed to be done on Heartland and at Fairfield. It wasn't easy. Not as easy as Jack and Lisa had hoped it would be. It made them realize that it wasn't only the lack of private space that made it hard for them to actually live as a married couple but it were also the responsibilities both of them had and followed due to their work. Many other people relied and counted on them which stole a lot of the time that was needed to actually enjoy life itself. So, they agreed on stepping back a bit and make that time to their own. Even this wasn't easy. People were confused and asked a lot of questions but Jack and Lisa kept the renovation of the fishing cabin as their private secret. Nobody needed to know. It was theirs and they would keep it that way.  
It was strange if not to say somewhat funny to see the Heartland family becoming more and more curious about Jack and Lisa's permanent absence. Assumptions and speculations were thrown around the dinner table and had the whole family in a big laugh. But as crazy as those many ideas were, Jack and Lisa didn't give in and reveal what they were really up to. The only thing Jack did, was to reach over the table and let his hand slip into hers, reassuring that the secret was save with him and so was it with her.  
Tim got the most excited about the mystery about them which was really entertaining to watch. As much as Jack and Lisa cut some time from being with the family, it also seemed to bring the whole family closer together. Everyone started to appreciate the presence of the other again instead of taking it for granted. Even Lou spent more time at home and with her girls since Lisa wasn't there to look after them. Of course, she still did but less frequently. Lou realized that even she had put herself too much into business and work and neglected her own little family.  
At the cabin itself was a lot to do. While Lisa was in charge of the inside work, Jack got himself busy by finding more and more spots on the base frame that needed to be replaced or fixed. The true age of the cabin really showed up here and Jack was angry for not having taken care of it sooner. So it took him longer than expected while Lisa was already remodeling some of the old objects Jack wanted to reuse. Above that Lisa made sure to reuse more things from the inside than they agreed on. On the one hand it felt better to not sort out to much and on the other side she liked to give old things a fresh impetus.  
Going through all the inside things hadn't been easy. Not for Jack and not for her. Each item contained so many memories that Jack had to be strict with himself not to keep everything. Lisa noticed his hesitations and it made her wonder if they were doing the right thing by renovating the fishing cabin. The idea of owning a private place was wonderful but maybe the cabin wasn't the right choice. More than once the urge to ask him rose in her but as soon as he paused for a moment to look at the memorable thing that lay in his hand, he also ripped himself from his feelings and carried on. She never found the chance to address her worries to him.  
It was Saturday afternoon on a hot summers day when Jack and Lisa took a break from their work at the cabin and strolled down to the river. His hands were dusty from sawing wood while she was covered in dabs of brown paint from repainting one of the cabinets.  
Down by the stream they took off their shoes, rolled up their pants and carefully stepped into the cold water. The coldness was piercing first but quickly had a refreshing effect on them. The rocks moved underneath her and gently massaged the bottom of Lisa's feet while she slowly walked around, her glance downwards on the many stones that lay on the riverbed. Although Lisa had spent a few times up here in the country, she learned how to be become much more attentive to the natural things that surrounded her. Not only because it was what made the countryside look so characteristic but also because there were so many things that were usable for the interior decoration of the cabin. Lisa used to be someone who was much more into modern fashion or buying and not at all into crafting or 'upcycling'. But renovating the fishing cabin brought many new ideas along. So she dived into her creativity that grew with every time she came up here and looked for natural material like stones, driftwood or plants that were usable.  
Jack was washing off the dust from his hands and splashed some water in his face while Lisa reached down to grab a rock she liked. The dried paint on her hand and arm reminded her that she could use a little wash herself. The stains were pretty persistence on her skin and she felt more of them on her cheek and forehead. What a mess, she thought as she rubbed her hands over her face.  
"Let me-", Jack said as he was suddenly by her side, dipping a clean cloth that he drew from his pocket into the water and started to wipe off the paint. One of his hand lay around her jawbone while the other did the work.  
The dampness of his hand felt good on her hot skin. Lisa was looking at him the entire time he was cautiously removing one dot after the other that seemed to be all over her face. When was the last time she had been looking at him so closely? His features were drawn by age, weather and hard work which had left deep wrinkles around his gray eyes. Those were the same that were shown on some of the photographs that Lisa was going through a few weeks ago when she sorted out the things inside of the cabin. The same kind of eyes. The ones that captivated her every time. The ones she kept falling in love with every single day. Yet, even in them age was displaying itself. Over the years they gained that certain kind of glimmer only men in his age have.  
Wisdom.  
History.  
Those eyes. They have seen so much. So many things. Good and bad and although Lisa knew only a few stories he told her, her heart ached for the sad things he had seen throughout his life. She was almost his age now when he lost his first wife Lyndy. Not only had he been by her side on her deathbed but he also saw her suffering from her illness over months. He saw her in her weakest state, yet stayed till the end, holding her hand, seeing her dying. Lisa knew what it was like. She had gone through the same pain when her father died. To lose someone you love was the most terrible thing and grieving about them was even worse. It was like a big, dark wave that rolled in and out your life, mostly coming in when you least expect it. Even when you thought you were over it - grieving never ends and it was the most hurtful pain because it was your soul and your heart that suffered. There was no medicine for it. No band-aid, no ointment to heal it.  
Jack had gone through it more than once. Yet, here he stood with her. In the middle of most beautiful landscape, every day giving her the chance to be with him. Giving his own life a second and maybe last chance. How long will they have to be together? This thought crossed her mind like a bolt in the sky and she was kind of taken back by it. Yes, she had thought about it before and yes, Jack had tried to talk to her about it before but she had never been giving it too much attention. Now was different. When would it be her turn to spread his ashes into the river? This thought pierced through her heart and let a cold shiver run down her spine.  
"Are you okay?", Jack's low voice brought her back into reality. He must have sensed that her muscled tensed up and the expression in her eyes had gone blank.  
"Uhm...yes.", she managed to say, her throat dry and rough.  
With one last swipe Jack finished removing the paint from her face and stepped back to look at her, still demanding a more satisfying answer. But this thought in her head still gave her the chills which made it almost impossible to talk about it. Lisa turned away from him.  
The fishing cabin stood in the near distance. The renovation that was currently happening wasn't visible from the outside. Yet, various tools, paint buckets and material indicated that something must be going on. Lisa knew. She knew that they were changing what must be holding so many memories for him. And he hated change.  
"Lis?"  
"Are you really sure you want me to take on the cabin?", she turned around while speaking. He looked at her puzzled but nodded his head.  
"Pretty sure."  
Lisa sighed. Of course he was but she wasn't. She was anxious. Anxious to come up here alone one day, grieving about him like he did for so many years about Lyndy.  
"There is something you are not telling me.", he pressured her, his expression worried. With another quick glance at him, she exhaled loudly and made her way out of the water. How could she ever explain that the thought of outliving him terrified her now? How should she explain when this was exactly the reason that caused their break up a couple years ago? He had thought about it all along. The rocks scrunched underneath as she sat down to roll down the legs of her pants. With splashing water he followed and stood upright a couple meters away, still awaiting her answer.  
"It's...I...I...I'm just afraid.", she threw her hands up in despair and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Afraid of what?"  
"Losing you.", was the plain response that escaped her mouth and left a dry feeling on her lips. Their eyes were locked.  
"Lisa.", it came out more like a whisper, the crack in his voice noticeable.  
He sat down next to her on the riverbank as she kept herself busy by putting on the sneakers that she used while doing the work on the cabin. Even they were covered in dabs of paint.  
The moment of silence lay between them like a heavy blanket.  
"If this is because of Lyndy."  
He was too good in reading her like an open book. Yes, it was because of her. Of her and the cabin. It reminded Lisa of her husbands grieving and she didn't know if she could go through the same. Alone.  
She stopped fumbling with the shoelaces and looked across the stream that run in front of them, sending water to some place she had never been to.  
"I don't want to spread you ashes into the river.", she said quietly which caused him to turn his head. He hadn't expected that.  
Over the treetops a group of crows suddenly ganged up and loudly started to chase away a hawk that just appeared at the sky. It was quite some noise which however faded away as the birds followed the river and vanished behind the corner. What was left was the calming sound of dabbling water and the soft wind that run through the trees. The sun stood high above them.  
They still sat next to each other in silence. Lisa turned towards him and looked straight into his eyes. He had been watching her the whole time.  
"I would never expect you to.", he said and it was kind of relieving for her to hear him say that.  
"You know that place here gave me a lot of strength after Lyndy's death. Marion, Lou and Amy they all were trying to help me get through that time but they couldn't. You know why?"  
She shook her head slightly, waiting for him to go on.  
"Because they themselves were grieving about her. Lyndy was really close to everyone of us. So it wasn't much of a help to support each other. Of course we stuck together. That's what family is for but spending time alone up here, dwelling in memories and letting go all the pain that's in your heart, that was what helped me to get through it." There was a little pause before he went on. "I want you to have something like this when the time comes."  
Lisa blinked away the tears that were gathering in her eyes. She married the most thoughtful man. When had she become so lucky?  
"I don't know if I can.", her voice was shaky as the thought of being without him run through her head. She had no idea what she would do without him.  
"You will." His hand reached around her shoulder and pulled her into his side where she pressed herself tightly against him, nestling her head under his chin.  
"Besides that, I am not planning to leave anytime soon."  
She chuckled and sighed deeply against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

(Finally managed to finish that chapter! I am not really happy about it but I don't want to let you wait any longer! It is the last chaper.)

Chapter 3

Today was the day. The day that was marked as a new beginning.  
Lisa was running late. She was meeting Jack up at the fishing cabin this afternoon to finish the last arrangements. It was early November and they needed to end the work before the first snow arrived. Usually it snowed much earlier up in them mountains than it would at Heartland. The mountain tops were already showing a white shade that drew closer with every day and reminded of the cold and long season that lay ahead of them. Although winter was just around the corner, the day was beautiful with a lot of sunshine that put a golden glimmer onto the colorful leaves that still hung here and there on the trees' branches. Lisa liked the drive to the cabin. The streets were mostly untrafficked and run through various landscapes that included several hills with spectacular views, a valley in which the road followed the same stream that passed the fishing cabin, a little, almost abandoned village and countless woodlands where the trees were so tightly packed that they allowed only little light to get through.  
The anthracite Porsche just crossed a small bridge and followed the road into the forest. The radio played an old country song. It was one of Jack's few CDs that had somehow ended up in Lisa's car over the years. She wasn't that much into the country genre but liked to listen to the one or the other track when the right mood hit her. Her fingers were tapping in time to the music as she hummed quietly along. It was nice to spend a little bit time by herself since every day was filled with appointments and business meetings. The renovation of the fishing cabin had given her a bit more spare time than usual which however didn't mean that there was less to do at Fairfield. She just got less time to get everything done. Fortunately, her staff was supportive and she hired someone to help her with the paper work which was her least favorite part of the job.  
On both sides of the road the branches of the trees hung quite low and reached for her car like long tentacles. Due to the lack of light this scenery could be quite scary but Lisa knew her way around yet stayed alert for any wild animals that used to cross the streets often.  
The song ended and was followed by a ballad which Lisa heard only once before but remembered it quite well. It was a song by Lyndy Bartlett. "Wherever you go" it was called. With a frown on her face Lisa pushed the button to skip to the next. She always did that when one of Lyndy's tracks came up. Not because it were bad songs. No, Lyndy was a gifted songwriter and singer with a beautiful and soothing voice but it were the lyrics that gave Lisa a heavy feeling in her stomach. They often reminded her of Jack. As if they were written only for him and as if Lyndy was trying to tell him something with the words she chose. It wasn't jealousy that made her skip the song. It was more the words which caused some kind of pain in Lisa that she couldn't classify. It was a strange feeling. It made her wonder what life would have been like when Lyndy was still around. Would she and Jack have met anyway? If so, under what circumstances? Would he have fallen in love with her like he did ten years ago? Would they have been so reckless and start a relationship anyway? An affair for that matter? Right there her thoughts always ended in an impasse because the feeling in her gut became too unbearable. Lisa couldn't imagine a life without him and although she would never go so far to interfere into an existing relationship, she wasn't sure if that would have been the case when meeting Jack. Despite the age difference and all the other differences that lay between them, he was the one. The one she wanted to be together with. Many people didn't understand, among them Aunt Evelyn which was kind of disappointing. Lyndy wouldn't have understood either. Of course not. But what do you do when love gets in the way?  
Lisa shook her head to get rid of all these thoughts. After all none of them were for real and would never be. She was on her way meeting her husband at the place they built for themselves.  
However, the thoughts about Lyndy Bartlett never faded completely. Although Lisa never met her, she was part of Jack's life. A part Lisa respected.  
With a glance onto the passenger seat she looked at the object that was hidden in a cardboard box - the reason why she was running late today.

"Hey, there you are. I was worried."Jack stepped from the porch and greeted her with a peck on the cheek, before focusing back on the work he was doing. The door of the fishing cabin had given him a hard time over more than a week now. It was a new one, well not completely new but Jack wanted to replace the old one with a door that was more solid. They found it in Heartland's Quonset hut where they got most of the things that were now standing in the cabin. None of the objects were bought, except for two shelves, a mirror, a rug and a few little things that they purchased at a garage sale just outside Hudson. They agreed on reusing what they could find since it was useless to put expensive furniture into a cabin that lay abandoned in the middle of nowhere. The original size of the door was too big so Jack had to shorten and adjust it. Right now he was busy to replace the hinges on the frame.  
"Sorry. I had to pick up something in town first and the traffic was just crazy. Besides that Dan rung me. He kept me on the phone like an eternity.", she rolled her eyes, an annoyed sound in her voice, as she walked over to that little table that still stood next to the entrance but was freshly painted, as were the two chairs that stood on either side of it. Lisa put the basket which she carried on top. It contained a bottle of red wine, two sandwiches, fruits and crackers.  
Jack briefly paused in his movements by the name of the man he very disliked but carried on with his work, pretending he didn't care that Lisa's ex-husband maintained the contact.  
"What does he want."  
"Ah just something about his French business stuff. He wanted me to talk into it, but-", she noticed his skeptical side glance.  
"But I told him I wasn't interested."  
"Good because we are quite busy in our own little private business here, remember?"  
"We are?", she teased him.  
"We are and we will be. So he doesn't stand a chance." With force he twisted the screws into the wood.  
"He wouldn't anyway.", she assured softly and put a hand on his back to make sure Jack understood the hidden message she was sending. His movements relaxed.  
"So, sir. What is left to do?", Lisa asked.  
"Nothing. Just help me with that door, will you?", he said and turned around to grab and drag it over. Together they managed to hang it on the door hinges and this time it fitted in perfectly.  
"Looks good."  
"Not too bad.", Jack agreed while he opened and closed it several times, satisfied with his work.  
"Alright that's it. We are done.", he brushed off the dust from his hands and turned towards her, a smirk on his lips that indicated an oncoming joke.  
"Ready to be carried over the threshold?"  
Lisa laughed and tried to push him back as he made the attempt to gather her up.  
"That ship sailed some time ago.", she giggled as she referred back to their wedding night that they spent in one of the dude ranch cabins – not really a future home that they planned to live in and thus no the right place to be carried through the door.  
"Oh, don't be so hard on me." A wink in his eyes before he continued, "Well then, after you."  
Jack opened the door, gestured her to step into the cabin and followed closely.  
Light suffused the room that came from the extra window Jack added into the roof. Although Lisa was skeptical first, she really liked that idea now that she could see the effect it had on the inside atmosphere. Everything was much brighter. Even the room itself appeared much bigger. Besides that the location of the roof window was cleverly chosen as it gave an fantastic view up into the sky when laying on the couch that stood against the left wall when entering the cabin. It had the handy function to be extended into a double bed but right now stood there in couch-size with several cushions on top of it. Although most of the furniture were originally Heartland's belongings, the bed was Lisa's which she put into storage many years ago and found it quite usable for the limited space of the fishing cabin. The wood-burning stove was relocated into the rear left corner of the room, just opposite the sofa, between them a fluffy, beige colored rug which they found at the garage sale and a little coffee table that was actually built by Jack who reused some of the old wood laths from the cabin. The right side of the room was furnished as the kitchen and dining area. A round table with two chairs stood in the hind corner, the previous bedroom now held kitchen counters and cabinets that provided enough space for storage and meal preparing. A little bench and a coat rack stood next to the entrance door, on the wall a mirror and a shelf. Two cabinets were put against the wall opposite the entrance. Various books, magazines and records were in them, next to all kind of decoration. The record player and guitar stood next to the cabinets plus the rocking chair that promised a comfortable time while listening to music or reading the one or the other book. A few paintings and several photographs adorned the walls as did many objects that had already been in the cabin before the renovation. All in all the room was held in a more rustic or country style with a lot of wood and muted colors. Lisa did a great job of bringing together old and new while Jack had put a lot of work into the framework. Even the wood laths got a new coat of paint. The inside of the fishing cabin looked homey. A place that promised a lot of comfort and relaxation.  
"We did a great job.", she said while walking around a bit, touching this and that.  
"It's perfect." The look on his face revealed how proud he was about that place. It got new life and this time it felt much more personal to both of them. He wouldn't have it any other way.  
Suddenly, Lisa stopped in the middle of the room. He looked up wondering.  
"There is just one missing piece.", with that she started to make her way out of the cabin, a bright expression on her face.  
"What do you-", but she was already outside, "...Lis?" , he called after her. He heard her footsteps on the ground and the banging of car doors. After a minute she returned, stepping through the door, holding a package in her hands.  
"It's the reason I was running late today.", she reached him the box which he took with a puzzled look.  
"A present? You don't have to-"  
"Well, it's not really a present. Open it."  
With a frown Jack pulled off the tape that held the two cardboad wings together and opened it.  
"Lisa...what-" With a perplexed expression Jack pulled a wooden frame from the box. In it one of Lyndy's records with it's cover, nicely put together. It wasn't just any record. It was the only one that got her signature on it. Way before Jack asked her out, he took it to one of her concerts to let it sign – the first time he actually spoke with her. He remembered it well. Although so many years ago, that day was as vivid as if it happened only yesterday. His nervousness to step up to her after the concert, the relief when she was giving him the time to talk to her and the excitement after he realized the affection they had on each other. This record held many memories. Memories Lisa didn't know about, yet she must have assumed. Jack was lost for words.  
"I found it with the other records in the basket. I thought with the signature it would look good in a frame on the wall. You can actually open it, in case you want to listen to it.", she explained and showed him the clasps on the side of the frame. Carefully Lisa opened and closed it before turning towards him. Jack was watching her. Her eyebrow went up.  
"What?", she was afraid he didn't like it.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"Well, I hope you at least like it." A chuckle rumbled through her throat. Her fingers were running over the wavy grain of the wooden frame as she gazed at the side portrait of a young and beautiful Lyndy Evans – her maiden name before she got married to a certain Jack Bartlett. It was important to her that despite the renovation Lyndy remained as a part of the fishing cabin.  
"It means a lot to me, Lisa. Thank you."  
She smiled at him.  
"Let's hang it up."

Warm air on her neck woke her up to a time that must be just around dawn since strange light filled the room she was in. It wasn't sunshine that put a whitish yet rather opaque shade on everything. With blinking eyes Lisa tried to make out the source of it and eventually her eyes came to a halt on the window above her. Surprisingly it was covered by snow. Bit by bit the inside of the fishing cabin came into focus and Lisa remembered the day before. After hanging up the frame with Lyndy's record in it, Jack lighted up a fire in the stove, while she was unpacking the basket. They spent a nice evening on the couch with a bottle of red wine and the food that she brought, watching the fire dancing and enjoying their talks as well as the silence. Somehow they must have fallen asleep on that couch without pulling it into bed size.  
Now that she could classify where the warm air on her neck was coming from, Lisa also felt the warmth of Jack's body against her back. His face was nestled into the crook of her neck as his breathing hit rhythmically against her skin. One arm rested around her to prevent her from falling off the edge. She was actually quite surprised she hadn't found her way to the ground over night. Jack was always a light sleeper and thus moved a lot during sleep but this time he seemed very calm. Maybe the physical work over the last months tired him out. Aunt Evelyn would like to hear that, Lisa thought sarcastically. She always thought of him as an old and frail man. Lisa rolled her eyes. Her aunt had absolutely no idea what Jack was capable of. He got more strength than most younger men she knew. Dan for instance was a wimp. He had two left hands when it came to manual labor. But of course he as well made fun of Jack and their marriage as often as he could. Yesterday's phone talk didn't just address business stuff. He again didn't miss out the opportunity to tell her what a poor life she had chosen for herself. This only reconfirmed why the divorce from Dan Hartfield was the best decision she had ever made. He was not only a wimp but also a jerk with an oversized ego. Those thoughts made her wonder what the folks from Jack's side thought about her. Would Lyndy have liked her as Jack's second wife? Would Marion have liked her if she was still alive? Getting married to her father as a much younger woman? After all they were about the same age. It must have felt strange, Lisa had to admit. She sighed deeply as those thoughts clouded up her mind. Again. They often did lately. She was shivering - the coldness stuck in her bones. Maybe she herself was worn out as well.  
From the little distance Lisa saw that the fire in the stove must have died a few hours ago. The blankets were still inside the bed drawer of the couch. The only thing that was within arm's reach was the red quilt which lay on the backrest of the couch. Carefully she started to move around.  
"Are you okay?", his sleepy voice suddenly appeared next to her. Of course she woke him when she tried to reach the quilt behind him.  
"Yeah."  
Now that he was awake Lisa took the chance to sit up and grab the blanket. His arm slid into her lap.  
"What time is it?", he asked still half asleep as she covered their bodies and settled back next to him. His long frame still pressed against her side.  
"I don't know. Too early to drive back."  
"Agree.", he mumbled and watched her for awhile in the dim light while she was starring up at the ceiling.  
"Okay, I know that look. What are you thinking about?", he sounded much more awake by now. A hand squeezed her arm to encourage her to talk to him.  
"It's nothing."  
A little pause appeared and she could feel him considering her answer but she really didn't want to talk about it, bother him with it. In fact the thoughts in her head were nothing. Nothing at all. Pipe dreams.  
"You should stop thinking so much, Lis.", he whispered and pressed his nose against her cheek, deciding not to push her any further.  
Another sigh escaped her mouth.  
"Tell you what. When we get back home we will saddle up two horses and go for a little trail ride, what do you say?"  
She turned her head and he met her lips for a soft kiss.  
"I would love that."  
He was right. She was thinking too much which wasn't really like her. Overthinking only caused anxiety and worries and didn't leave room to feel what was present. What was happening in this moment. Lisa couldn't be any happier. She was married to the most wonderful man. All those people that thought bad of them were wrong. She was happy and she wouldn't want her life any other way. She was happy and lucky to be here with him.

(Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you like)


End file.
